Squirrelflight's Diary
by eaglefeather15
Summary: Squirrelflight has a diary of her own, filled with feelings and emotions. Please read and review!
1. My first diary

**Hi! I am starting this new series of warrior cat diaries. I hope you enjoy them!**

**And I do NOT own warriors.**

New-leaf - My first diary

Leafpool insisted on me writing in my own private diary.

I couldn't go along with such an idea like that.

"How mouse-brained!" I had growled.

Yet somewhere in my mind I knew I needed something to spill my emotions into.

So the next day when Leafpool offered me a glittering diary, I agreed to use it.

She's always been the smarter one, the sweet-talking mother of three secret kits.

I can't admire her for that.

How could any cat stand to smile when they were gripping with anger?

Or silently flick their tail as a tart reply?

Never could I do that.

But this isn't about other emotions.

This is about my emotions.

My inner emotions.

Or so says Leafpool.

I don't know why she doesn't keep a diary herself.

It would be over flowing in two days or less.

Maybe that's because she has a secret mate...

-Squirrelflight of ThunderClan

**Short, but it'll get better! Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	2. Sick cats

**Next chapter is up! Enjoy!**

New-leaf - Sick cats

As New-leaf sinks in, so do fevers.

Just this morning, Berrynose came down with a nasty cough.

I will speak this only to you: I suspect he's coming down with greencough.

If my sister ever heard of such a sudden warning, she's surely black out.

Leafpool can never stand such sudden news.

-Squirrelflight of ThunderClan

**Yes, another short chapter. B****ut poor Berrynose is sick!**


	3. Cat love?

**Here's the next chapter!**

New-leaf - Cat love?

Today I went on a patrol with Brambleclaw, Whitewing, and Foxcatcher.

I couldn't help beaming at the sight of my apprentice, now a full grown warrior.

And I can't help smiling every time Foxcatcher glances at Whitewing.

He beams at her words, he flutters when their eyes meet.

Yet I cannot tell if Whitewing feels the same.

She has Birchfall.

I'm sure they will have kits soon, too.

But Foxcatcher can't let go of the fluffy poised she-cat.

He wants her badly.

I remember when he had been an apprentice, always eyeing Honeyfern.

But now he's over her... I think.

It's so hard to tell.

I myself stick to the close company of Brambleclaw.

He's for me, I am for him.

I'd like it no other way.

-Squirrelflight of ThunderClan

**Foxcatcher in love... Hee hee.**


	4. Expecting the unexpected

New-leaf - Expecting the unexpected

As my diary, I doubt anyone else will ever read what I have written.

If so, I am allowed to annonce that I am now pregnant with kits!

I have not spoken to the other she-cats about this, for when I do, they will pounce all over me with eager questions.

Earlier today, I did hint gently to Leafpool, but she barely looked up from Berrynose, who has clearly come down with a bad cough.

For once, I pity for the tom.

He's bossy, I can't say he's not.

But he has spirit.

A true warrior spirit.

I speak of this sometimes when I am alone with Leafpool

-Squirrelflight of ThunderClan


	5. Birch or Fox?

New-leaf - Birch or Fox?

For two sun rises I have not written in my diary.

Please forgive me.

It is harder than ever to keep my beloved diary hidden.

I keep it in my nest, out of view from under moss.

But my sleep is bothered by this too much.

Besides sleep, another matter has appered in ThunderClan.

Whitewing has been inching closer to Foxcatcher.

She now notices him more and I can see she starts to feel different about him.

Ha!

Birchfall can see it too.

And he will not let it happen.

He calls to Whitewing, but Whitewing is growing away from him.

What a sad sight.

I've always thought Whitewing and Birchfall would make a perfect pair.

Could I now be wrong?

This morning, I dared to bring the subject up to Leafpool.

"Never can a she-cat have two dearly loved toms." Leafpool murmured, and I spotted her eyes flash.

Ah... she thinks of Crowfeather.

To her it must be: Never can a tom have two dearly loved she-cats.

-Squirrelflight of ThunderClan


	6. Sickness spreads

**I'd like to thank everyone who put this story on Story Alert and Favorite story! You guys are awesome! Oh, and don't forget to review, review, review! Here's the next chapter:**

New-leaf - Sickness spreads

As I get heavey with kits, I get weaker.

Leafpool suggested last night that I move into the nursery, but I shook my head.

"Not yet." I replied.

Pity for my sister has grown strong these past days.

Berrynose is now sleeping in the medicine cat den, and Cinderheart and Graystripe are next.

I fear the health of my future kits.

Is it alright for them to be born near so many ill cats?

Daisy, who's kits have just left the nursery, is coughing a bit.

And I notice her eyes watering aswell.

Millie isn't much different.

Oh, StarClan help the sick warriors!

-Squirrelflight of ThunderClan

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Once again, please review!**


	7. So much to say

**On to the next chapter:**

New-leaf - So much to say

I am sorry to admit that I haven't written in my diary for several sunrises.

Finally annoncing my news of being pregnant flashed excitment through the whole clan, and Brambleclaw always beams a warm smile to me.

I have agreed to sleep in the nursery now, though it isn't the same.

I have chosen to hide my diary in a corner of the nursery, hidden once more by moss.

I pray that Millie's kits don't discover it.

And what of the sickness?

It has grown much worse since I last wrote in my diary.

Berrynose acts more dead than alive, and I passed by to check on him earlier today.

His tail droops, his limbs are sprawled out, and he opens his mouth only to let out a husky cough.

Leafpool and Jayfeather have been more busy than ever, tending to Berrynose, Cinderheart, Graystripe, and now Daisy.

Jayfeather says that Berrynose is starting to speak in his sleep, calling out that he is hot, very hot.

Could the sickness be damaging Berrynose's sleep too?

Fear creeps in, and I find it harder to sleep at night.

StarClan, please hear us.

-Squirrelflight of ThunderClan

**Don't forget to review everyone! :)**


	8. A lonely night, a lonely sleep

**Yay! Reviews! Thanks guys. And thank you everyone who has added this story to their Favorites, and Story alert. I've got more fans then I thought I would get... Oh, and don't forget to vote at the poll in my profile! Every vote counts!! Okay, enough chit-chat, and on with the tense story that everyone is dying to know what happens! :D**

New-leaf - A lonely night, a lonely sleep

It is moonhigh, and I cannot sleep.

I lie awake listening to the coughs of Daisy and Millie, and I prick my ears at the smallest sounds.

Earlier in the night, I could hear Berrynose.

He was calling out, repeating the words of death over and over.

It is horrible to listen to, so I decided to write in my diary, hoping that I can comfort myself.

No luck.

I grow larger and larger as my kits prepare for birth.

Leafpool thinks I will have a large litter of four.

StarClan, I hope not!

How could any she-cat be the mother of four kits?

I've been praying for only two little kits, but it looks like my praying is useless.

Brambleclaw purred at the news of four kits.

He suggested we name one after me.

But I replied tartly, "There can be only one Squirrelflight, and I'll have it no other way."

-Squirrelflight of ThunderClan

**Oooooh! This is getting good.... Dun, dun, dunnnn. Don't forget to review!**


	9. Rest in peace

**Sorry I haven't updated. Here's the next chapter:**

New-leaf - Rest in peace

This morning, for sunrises after my last diary entry, Berrynosr passed away in his sleep.

Grief struck ThunderClan, and I suspect poor Graystripe will be next.

Leafpool demands that every warrior in ThunderClan help her and Jayfeather find herbs.

Already, Icefur, Poppyfrost, and Foxcatcher have gone herb hunting, and Brambleclaw is down by the lake at the moment searching for herbs.

Firestar refuses to let me search with them.

I feel weak and useless.

-Squirrelflight of ThunderClan

**Berrynose! He died! Noooo!!! (Review please!)**


	10. No time at all

**Thanks for reviewing WarriorFreak! (Ha ha, I understand that some people don't like Berrynose... Same with me) On to the next chapter!**

New-leaf - No time at all

I haven't written in days, for I no longer have the strength.

All day I lie in the nursery, being brought meals and being taken care of as if I were an elder.

It's toture, and I no longer am aware of what happens outside the nursery.

Gossip from Daisy tells me that Foxcatcher and Whitewing hunted down by the lake today.

Poor Birchfall.

Excuse me if this diary entry is short, but I no longer have energy to write long.

-Squirrelflight of ThunderClan

**Short. Very short........ REVIEW ANYWAY!**


	11. Kits, finally!

**Thanks for all those reviews guys! And now... the moment you've all been waiting for... Squirrelflight's kits!!**

New-leaf - Kits, finally!

Though I haven't updated my diary for a while, I am proud to annonce the succesful birth of my three kits.

Not four, thank StarClan!

It happened yesterday.

The first born is a ginger tabby she-cat that we named Brightkit after Brightheart who helped with the birth.

Second born is a dark brown tom named Gazekit because of his gazing green eyes.

Last is a pale ginger tom that we named Bravekit, even though he is shy.

I'm proud of my kits, and Leafpool can tell because she murmured to me, "I knew you'd enjoy being a real queen."

I try not to think about my lies I had made to Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze many moons ago.

It has been a scar in my life, and like scars, cannot be taken away.

Brightkit is a joy to see.

She has my looks, but Brambleclaw's personality, because she looks like a perfect leader.

I murmured this to Brambleclaw who purred in agreement.

-Squirrelflight of ThunderClan

**Please review and let me know if you like the Foxcatcher and Whitewing pair! Thanks!**


	12. Sunny and Bright

**News! Tomorrow the sixth book in the third series of Warriors will be coming out! Yay! I'm going to the bookstore tomorrow to buy it. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. On with the story:**

New-leaf - Sunny and Bright

The sickness has finally started to weaken, though Graystripe still coughs up a storm.

Today the clouds parted and a warm light of sun warmed the ThunderClan camp, making every cat think of Greenleaf.

My kits are growing quickly, and I look over them like a good mother.

I can never choose a favorite of the three, but I do enjoy Brightkit.

She's almost like the leader of the three and takes after her father very much.

It would be wonderful to see her grow up to be a leader.

Brambleclaw agrees with me.

He says, "Born a leader she is."

Yes, born a leader.

-Squirrelflight of ThunderClan

**Review and let me know which pairs you'd most like to see in my story! Thanks.**


	13. The truth about toms!

**Ages since I updated this... fortunatly, I had some entries in my notebook I could type up and add to this story. Enjoy!**

New-leaf- The stubborn truth about toms

What horrible news I heard this evening. Whitewing is pregnant! With whose kits? Whitwing refueses to speak of her mate, not even to Leafpool who checks on her daily now. I've asked both Birchfall and Foxcatcher, but neither of them give me a straight answer. Toms! Why must they be so stubborn about every little thing? And to think neither has the guts to reveal they will be a father! It is as if they have barely any pride for what is about to happen. There isn't a day that goes by that Brambleclaw doesn't march around camp, flicking his tail and saying, "There's my beautiful mate. Oh- and look at those kits? Brightkit has my eyes, don't you think?" Speaking of kits, I must cut this entry short because Gazekit (StarClan bless the little one!) keeps pouncing at my diary pages. There he goes again... I hope this is readable, for now a corner of the page has been torn by his tiny teeth!

-Squirrelflight of ThunderClan (and frustraited mother)

**Oh, Squirrelflight, are you mad at that little Gazekit? Well, please review and tell me what you think of Squirrelflight's little tom rant. ;)**


End file.
